A Change
by Na-NayLoves
Summary: It's one month since the Giant War! The seven demigods were victorious, now five of the seven are on a vacation to Forks, Washington. What happens when monsters unexepectedly shows up and they are facing death. Who will show up? What happens when the Voltori take a sudden intrest. Read to find out more. Jasper story, Jason/Piper
1. Unexpected Change

A Change

**A/N ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN FOR THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES AND STEFANIE MEYERS FOR THE TWILIGHT SAGA**

Piper

It's been one month since the War and Giants. I had all limbs attached and was only going through a mild shock. Chiron had forced – ah, suggested we go on a vacation. So Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Leo and I were going to Forks, Washington. Four lovely hours with ADHD kids on an airplane (Percy was sitting next to me and he was shaking), not the most fun experience in the world. We had checked into our apartment (Chiron rented us two) One for the guys, One for the girls. It was only me and Annabeth in a room. We decided to unpack. I was musky and stinky; I decided to take a shower I started singing in there, I knew Annabeth could hear me but I didn't care. When I got out, I was shocked to see what my siblings would pack for me. **I had** packed jeans and shirts but of course I knew they wouldn't last long, because with me here with Jason they probably thought it would be a great _hook up moment _as they called it. When I opened my suitcase there was a note on the top so naturally I picked it up.

_Dear Piper,_

_We repacked for you; the bag is enchanted so you can't open it until you get to Forks. Know we believe in you, with you know who? Wishing for the best on your trip. Oh and just so you know. Mom is watching she helped pick out the clothes there is only one normal, for you Piper, outfit. The clothes will magically clean themselves and there will be surprises from Mom, I would check your hair before you do anything in forks _

_Hehehe_

_Bonne chance avec__l'enfant__de la foudre__que vous savez qui__nous entendons _

**(A/N Translation – 'Good luck with child of lightning you know who we mean)**

_Love, _

_You're siblings_

_AKA Aphrodite Cabin Love you Pipes_

So I picked the most decent clothes, obviously it had to be picked by Lacy it was a jean skirt that went to my knees and a t-shirt that was all blue since it was my favorite color. I found some of my high top hiking boots and put them on, I knew I probably didn't match but who cares!

I rushed out to the bottom the apartment complex to see everyone waiting for me when they turned I saw Jason turn toward me and his eyes like grew big (hoping that was a good sign) and Leo's jaw dropped, I felt self conscious but I walked toward them.

"Hey, how's life in Forks?" I asked

"P-P-P-P-Piper what are you wearing?" Jason stuttered

"Umm…. Well long story, I had packed for the trip… Wait a minute." I pulled out the note and Jason read it aloud.

"Who's you know who, and what does that say at the bottom in French?" Leo asked

I was pretty sure I blushed

"Nothing just sibling stuff," I chuckled "Who's ready for some hiking!"

Percy looked at me and asked "In that skirt?"

" I've hiked in stuff a little overdone that this, I had to go a whole week enchanted to wear a skirt for the whole week." I shuddered at the memory

In about thirty minutes we were at the hiking trail. Annabeth and Percy hiked ahead, Leo close behind I had decided to stay behind to talk to Jason. For the past year I had been trying to start a relationship with him, he was still on the iffy side but, I can wait. I drifted to the back so I could talk.

"Hey Sparky," He smiled at the old nickname I had given him long ago,

"You know I hate that name right?" He sounded irritated but I saw a smile so I had hope.

'What's wrong?" I asked him

"There's supposed to be a lot of monsters in this part of the area, why did Chiron send us here?"

That's what puzzled me, five of the most powerful demigods (say the satyrs) that have a strong aura,that can attract a lot of monsters. I knew we were bound to find one but I didn't expect it this way.

"I don't know," I finally said "Maybe Chiron sent us to keep a watch out on the monsters. Maybe we could Iris- Message him later"

We hiked until we came to a huge clearing, with beautiful flowers, and it just took my breath away. I looked around completely in awe, when I felt something penetrate my stomach, I looked down and saw a dagger stuck in my right side, I called out in pain. I turned around to see a dracaena **(A/N I didn't know how to spell that monster's name, correct me if I'm wrong) **standing right behind me. I clutched my side and fell to the ground. I tried to fall on one hand so I would hurt so much when I fell, but I slipped and fell on my left elbow. It hurt even more so I was sure I other just cracked a bone or it broke. I notice that there were monsters coming out of the woods. Percy and Annabeth had drawn their weapons but there were too slow, A hellhound bounced on Percy and scratched up his chest so you could his blood, Annabeth wasn't that lucky she was fighting with her knife but a creature bit her from behind and she had fallen, it didn't look like it was poisoned bite, just enough for a hellhound to come out of nowhere and scratch her up pretty badly. I noticed Leo wasn't doing too well either he had a stab mark on his chest. I started feeling queasy, _oh no _I thought _that dagger probably had poison on it_. Jason had knocked out almost all the monsters, but he was pinned down and he had a broken arm and a stab on the back, though his stab didn't look deep or like it had poison, I knew I had minutes left. The strangest thing the next thing I knew all the monsters were finished with us, I was awaiting death. I knew it would other come from the poison in the dagger or the monsters, when I looked up I saw that none of the monsters where gone. A shock of pain came and I screamed. I clutched my side and looked at my hand it was covered in blood. My vision became foggy, and Iknew it was the end. I saw a handsome face of a guy with pale skin, and blonde hair. He leaned down to me and whispered "I'm so sorry," then I felt a pain in my neck like somebody's had sunk their teeth in my neck and I blacked out.

Bella

It's been at least one year since Edward and I had Renesmee, one year since I had been transformed into a vampire. I knew sooner or later, Emmet would want to challenge me to another arm-wrestling because my human blood has been all drained out. Renesmee was on the piano with Edward, learning how to play, she was really getting good, she looked like she might be an eight or nine year old, in like six years she would look like Nahuel. Ever since the Volturi had come, and we like showed them up, we knew they hadn't taken that encounter easy. I was listening to Renesmee play, Fur Elise, she was really playing that song really well. Alice and I were watching TV while Emmet and Jasper were downstairs watching football on the other TV. While watching Project Runway, Alice gasped, immediately Nessie and Edward stopped playing and all of the vampires in the house came toward us, Jasper immediately put his arms over Alice. Edward was intently listening in on her vision. Alice tore her way out of Jasper's arms and ran for the forest. We all followed her, we knew something had to be bad if we all had to come. Alice was in the front, followed closely by Edward, Carslie, Emmett. Rosalie and I were running side by side. I guess we kind of got close during the whole pregnancy thing. Renesmee, and Esme with Jacob probably running behind in the trees. We got to me and Edward's meadow, I saw five kids laid out on the grass, with some sort of monsters, I had never seen before surrounding them. Immediately we sprung into action. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper sprang at the monsters and the rest of us went to the kids that were fallen, they looked really bad. One girl with blonde hair and grey eyes had scratches all over her and her once beautiful face had been scratched, scratches that were deadly. One boy with dark raven hair and sea green eyes, had deep scratches on his chest, he was spewing out blood. Lately I've been able to resist blood, so I could stand all of the blood in the area, and boy did they smell delicious. Two boy's lay unconscious alive, but one, with spiky black hair, had a stab that looked deep and one boy with, with blonde hair and a tan skin, had a broken arm and an a stab. The last girl I looked at, looked the worst she had a deep gash and a dagger stuck on her side, she looked ready to pass out , she looked like she could see us, but I wasn't so sure. I could hear their hearts pounding, I could hear them going at a inconsistent rate, they were skipping beat. The girl with chocolate hair, and a Cherokee looking complexion stab was turning a sickly shade of green, from the looks of it she had a broken arm.

"They're not going to make it, are they?" I said only in a whisper, because I knew everyone could hear me. After a long second of silence Carlisle answered

"No they're not, but the treaty?"

Jacob came out of nowhere his husky voice almost startled me, but I wasn't because I could hear his soft breathing. "You have my permission to save them."

"Edward, Bella, and I shall change them, everyone else go back to the house get a place for five beds, and we'll be there shortly." Carlisle answered, in one quick second everyone was gone.

"We need to change them quick." I said looking at the girl who was now sweating like crazy. I leaned down, and got ready for the blood frenzy to come. I injected her with my venom, she just stood still and, I was hearing her heart start to beat faster, and faster. Edward walked silently to the boy with sea green eyes and black hair, once he was bitten he immediately starting screaming, I started to wonder if I did anything wrong. Carlisle was busy going one by one to each person. I only did the Cherokee girl, because I was afraid if I did anymore I might lose control. Eventually they finished injecting the teens with venom, and we picked them up and ran them to the house. We laid them gently onto the tables, the other's had laid out, and waited, waited for the newborn teenagers to open their eyes into the vampire world.


	2. A New Perspective

A Change

**A/N ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN FOR THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES AND STEFANIE MEYERS FOR THE TWILIGHT SAGA**

Piper

One minute, I have poison in my system and I'm dying then, next I'm burning. I couldn't feel anything. Imagine pouring oil on yourself, why you would do that I don't even know, and it getting inside your mouth and burning you're internal organs that's exactly how I feel, except one-hundred times more. I didn't know what happened to my friends, I just hoped they were doing better than I felt. It could have been days, weeks, month, I wouldn't have known. All I could focus on was the burning sensation in my body. Every once in a while I could hear melodious voices, like wind chimes say something like 'Wow they look good' 'Isn't transformation suppose to hurt?' What transformation? I knew that if I opened my mouth to ask, I would scream and shout. I could feel my hands at one point, I grabbed what felt like a table and squeezed hard. Once I heard a soft beautiful voice like wind say 'When will they open their eyes' Then another voice obviously another lady said 'One hour and 10 minutes' An hour, they cannot be serious, I have to deal with this constant burning for another hour! What seemed like only 10 minutes, I finally opened my eyes.

Bella

We carried all the unconscious bodies to the house, we laid them in the library. When we laid them into the library I decided that, since I had my own silent mind, while burning, I thought that they should too. I used my shield so their thoughts could be their own.

"Bella," Edward called

"Yes" I answered

"Are you making it so I can't hear their thoughts"

"Yes"

"Why" Edward asked confused

"I had my burning to myself, I would think that if I'm in their position that I would want my thoughts to myself"

Edward didn't reply. Over the next three day, the burning of the teenagers raged on. I constantly heard screams from almost all of the kids in that room screamed from the burning. Except for one girl, the Cherokee girl, she stayed silent the whole time during her vampire transformation. I knew that she wasn't as stiff as I was because I had morphine in my system, she didn't. Maybe she was one of the special rare cases, like Carlisle. Over the days they're features started to change into more vampire-like. The Latino looking boy skin had gone paler and his cheek bones were more defined. The boy that had previously had sea green eyes, and raven black hair, now his skin was pale and his hair was black like an onyx, he was obviously a guy who would seem people would try to run him over, but now he looked like nobody would try to mess with him. A guy with blonde hair, his tan skin looked a little paler, his blonde hair looked like it got a little lighter but with his natural hair as little highlights. The girl with blonde hair and once grey eyes, she looked paler, but still beautiful, blonde hair had gone a lighter shade of blonde her princess curls became curlier, and fuller. The girl at the end whose I had named 'Little Cherokee' when she was human and hurt she was beautiful, but now she was even better looking than Rosalie and _that_ was saying something. Her skin looked just a little paler, her hair before the transformations was choppy, and she looked gorgeous like that, but now her hair grew down to her hip and it was straight and even. Her hair had light brown highlights in it. Her injuries had been more serious than the others. Carlisle concluded that the stab on her right side had been infected with poison, no wonder it turned a sickly green. I had insisted that Alice not change them into clothes, but of course my sister wouldn't listen to me. 'Little Cherokee' was in a beautiful wavy dress that was really short that didn't even meet where her knees were just a little shorter but which she could totally run in , Alice had dressed her feet in high blue stilettos (of course high heels, it's Alice!) and she looked amazing. The girl with blonde hair wore an pink strapless short dress that went to her knees , with a shawl to cover her arms, with yellow stilettos. The boys were all dressed in dress pants and shoes and a dress shirt. They were all impeccable. They were the definition of vampire.

Later on that third day, I was downstairs on the computer; it was silent in the house except for the constant beating of hearts. I was searching poisons that could have turned that girl's side that color but nothing. I was sure. I also looked up the metal in their weapons, we had found them on the ground next to the teens, but I couldn't find any metal that fit the description of the weapon. I completely frustrated, turned off the computer and started to pace. That's when I heard nothing, absolute silence. I quickly ran up stairs. Since we all had ultrasonic hearing, we knew that the transformation was complete when we couldn't hear the hearts anymore. We all were silent while we waited. What seemed like forever the teenagers opened their eyes and marveled at the beauty of sight as a vampire.

Piper

I finally opened my eyes; I looked around to see that I was alive. I could see everything from, the particles of dust in the room, from the beautiful faces in the room. I saw my friends, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Jason they looked amazing, gorgeous, and downright beautiful. I didn't know how I looked but I doubted it was anything like they looked. I was laying down on a table, I could see hand marks on the table where I must have been squeezing. I looked around. I saw beautiful, pale faces staring at me, and the others. I looked over at my friends; they looked as confused as I was. One man stepped forward he was obviously young, he was blonde, he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen… and trust me I've seen a lot of them.

"Hello, dears" The beautiful man said "I know, this all must be a little confusing but, I'm Carlisle" He pointed to the other beautiful people. He pointed to a lady with beautiful pale skin, who was at his side "This is my wife Esme," Then he pointed to a couple, a big burly teenager and a beautiful blonde girl "This is Emmett and his wife Rosalie," He then pointed to two teenagers, one who looked pained and hungry, and a small pixie one with choppy black hair "This is Jasper and his wife Alice" Then he pointed to the last people in the room there was a bronze haired man, and a lady with brown hair "and this is Edward and his wife Bella, they have a half human daughter which you can't meet until you're thirst is under control"

"What the Hades are you people talking about" yelled Percy in a melodious voice, his voice was hard but at the same time had a soft voice. "Woah," he continued "my voice sounds so wrong Do ,Re, Me, Fa, So, La…" he went on like that until Carlisle grunted, everyone around him started to laugh.

"Um what do you mean until you're thirst is under control?" I asked turning every bodies eyes to me. It seems as if my voice changed it sounded a little like wind chimes, I was taken back by my voice.

"You're vampires, sweetie. We found you dying in the clearing. There was a choice to make other watch you die or change you, into one of us, a vampire." The one called Esme said

Okay, now I'm a vampire. I guess that doesn't surprise me or any of us. With being demigods you kind of get used to the fact that some of us don't make it,

"Wait!" I yelled, and I immediately had everyone's attention "you mean that we're the walking dead, can't be in sunlight, cold, fast, and all the other stuff that Hollywood said vampires are."

"No, well we're cold, and really fast, but we can be in the sunlight. Some of us have powers like Edward can read minds, Bella has a mental shield, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can sense and control emotions" Carlisle explained, those mentioned smiled at the demigods. "May we know who you are?"

We all looked around nervously, like _should we explain to these people?_ We all looked at Percy who shrugged and started to talk

" Um.. I'm Percy Jackson. Do you believe in Greek Mythology?"

We hear a few "Yes" and "No" and "Sure, Why Not?" So since Percy wasn't explaining anymore Annabeth decided to take over

"Hi there, I'm Annabeth. What my boyfriend was trying to say was. Just because people stopped believing in Greek God's doesn't mean that they stopped existing. The God's reside where civilization burns the brightest right now it's in America, as that's where civilization is strongest here. In Myths gods came down from Olympus and mingled with humans, on the rare occasion those children of the gods would be called demigods. That's what we are. Half god, and, half human."

There was a strange silence in the air. The big burly one, Emmett I think his name was, yelled at us. "You expect us to believe that now once we changed you that you're not whole vampire, but half vampire and half god, I mean you don't smell like a whole vampire but sort of like Nessie, but a stronger scent of human blood."

I saw some nods of the head. "Yes, I think that our godly blood is overpowering the vampire venom, even though it healed us it still couldn't erase all of the human or should I say godly, things that were happening to us, because ichor that what godly blood is, is too strong to overpower" I said immediately everyone started to agree with me and disagree with Emmett. It had been the same when I first figured out about my charmspeak.

"So who are you're godly parents" the lady with brown hair and was a medium size, Bella, that's her name.

My friends all looked at me as if to say, _well, explain to the freaky, beautiful vampires._

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean Daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty,"

Somebody mumbled from behind and said "No wonder she looks better than Rose" I ignored that comment and continued I pointed to Jason, "This is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, god of the skies,"

"Wait!" Alice asked "Jupiter is Roman aspect of Zues so wouldn't he be a son of Zues?"

_Wow,_ I thought _She's smart,_

_"_Let's just say that the Gods have different aspects, Greek or Roman, they keep a peice of them when they moved to Rome, so there Roman aspect is just as important to them them as there Greek one. The children of them in there Roman aspect often speak Latin than speak Ancient Greek like the rest of us." I smiled, but the vampires in the room looke very confused at the trade of cultures, I guess I understand it was hard understanding all of this once but explaining it, I don't know how Annabeth does it all the time to new campers.

Next I pointed to Leo, who by being transformed into a vampire made him look less unappealing. Don't get me wrong; let's just say he hasn't been a charmer lately. "He is Repair Boy,"

"Hey!" Leo interrupted me with a frown on his face

"Okay, okay that is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire, but please call him Repair boy it bothers him, because that's what he really is" A few chuckles throughout the vampires. I pointed to Annabeth and Percy, "This is the inseparable couple, whom I love dearly, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas."

Since then I had been able to ignore the burning sensation of my throat, the undying quench of thirst, and I knew what I craved. Blood.

Carlisle started to walk towards me, I started to smile I didn't know what was so special about me but once he started to talk I understood why. "Piper, me and my family would like to know how you managed to stay quiet and still during transformation. Only two know vampires have done that, is Bella, and I."

" I don't know, honestly I was just thinking that if I opened my mouth that I would start screaming for you to kill me and I just couldn't open my mouth. Oh and Carlisle I'm sorry about the table." I said gesturing toward the table which had hand marks.

"Oh, it's okay" I smelled a breeze come from downstairs and it smelt delicious, I widened my eyes. My friends also noticed the scent, it smelt like a strange scent of gunpowder, but still it smelt delicious.

Bella looked horrified "Charlie," she gulped. In that moment I knew Charlie was her dad, and that he was human, a human in a house hold of vampires I didn't understand, didn't vampires drink human blood.

"To say, Piper, we're um.. vegetarians of the vampire world we only drink the blood of animals, that is a human downstairs and we need to hunt, to get you're thirst under control. How about Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I hunt with you guys while the rest stay here with Nessie, Charlie and the pack."

"Wait a minute! " Alice yelled she ran out of the room and brought in five mirrors, how she carried them all even I didn't know, she placed one in front of me, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Jason.

"Is this the right time?" Edward asked obviously annoyed

"What if we run by something reflective and they see their reflection. I want to see their reactions to the new them." The mirrors had been facing the other direction, she turned them around and I saw the vampire me. In the mirror was in a gorgeous woman staring at me, her skin was impeccably smooth. It was pale Cherokee tan and beautiful everything about this women in the mirror looked gorgeous. I was in a beautiful short wavy blue dress with high blue stilettos that sure enough I couldn't walk in but run, please, the eyes looked the same as before I was changed.

"Why aren't my eyes like yours" I asked everyone in the room had a golden eyes but I still had my kaleidoscope eyes, but they added a new color, it still was blue, green and brown but it added crimson, golden, and black.

They all looked taken back as they glanced into each demigods eyes and see that it was the same as before they had been transformed.

"I don't know, maybe you're god side kept something's about you the same."

Uh-huh I really couldn't sub side the burning in my throat and the smell of a human was tempting enough. "Carlisle, I'm sorry to disturb you're brainstorm but my throat is burning too much, for me to handle."

There were some yeah's in the group and "Yeah, my throat feels like a hot tamale!" Obviously it was Leo who made that comment.

"Oh, We're terribly sorry, please go hunt, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, please show are guest how to hunt animals."

"Follow us," Edward said as Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and him they walked to the end of the room, opened the door and fell out of it. Alice yelled on her way down "Keep the shoes on!"

I didn't want to get her mad so I wobbled along to the door, it was amazingly easy to walk in them, the others followed my example, I saw Jason stare at me and I was quite happy. I waited at the door for him, and couldn't be amazed by how beautiful he was. Annabeth and Percy dropped out first , I looked how Annabeth absorbed it in the ball of her foot, to make sure the heel of her shoe didn't break off and she started running with Percy but only on the ball of her foot, so again the heel didn't break off. Next Leo dropped from the window, the guys had it easy they didn't have to do much but fall and absorb the impact, they didn't have to worry about heels. Jason and me were next, Jason took my hand and I smiled, we dropped together, and I put one hand on the bottom of my dress so it wouldn't show anything. I fell and put all the weight on the balls of my feet, and surprisingly the heel didn't break off. My hands in Jason's and we took off running, it was the most fun, I had since accidently knocking Reyna upside the head (**A/N well, I though maybe Piper** **would have fun knocking Reyna upside the head, plus this didn't happen, it might though. Hehehe)** We ran to the river, and saw everybody waiting for us. Edward Esme, Alice and Rosalie were waiting for us. The ran and jumped across the river. Easy enough. The others hesitated, I wasn't so scared because I fallen from height higher than this and if I were to fall Jason would catch me. Jason and I took of running and jumped, Percy, Annabeth and Leo, jumped next. I ran with Jason right next to me, I saw everything, and I could smell everything,

"Stop," Esme said, "Now smell what do you smell?"

I wanted to say everything but I knew that wasn't what she meant I smelt more closely and smelt the smell of prey, I smelt what was in the Cullen house but less appealing.

"What is it?" Leo asked

"Yeah," Annabeth said, you could see the gears turning in her head " It smells like what we smelt in you're house but less appealing, if I had a guess it would be deer, maybe four or five of them"

"You're correct!" Alice exclaimed

I peered around the corner of a tree and saw them, five deer, the wind rustled the hair and I smelt the best thing besides the thing in the house, all five of us lunged. I was quite worried about the whole drinking blood concept but it seems I had nothing to worry about, my teeth sank into the raw flesh of the deer, and I drank, it was delicious, and I never thought I would be saying that but it was really good, I drank until I had drained the carcass, and tossed it aside. We were out for, I don't know three hours, hunting I still had that burning sensation, but less unbearable. We ran back towards the Cullen's house. The smell of human was gone, but a smell that smelt like I don't know but different. We walked into the house and I saw it, a little girl that sort of looked like Bella, and Edward, I guessed this must be there half daughter, Nessie as everyone called her. She immediately walked over to us.

"Hello," She said in a musical voice "My name is Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie. I am a half-vampire, half- human hybrid. I am the biological daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen, who are you?"

I crotched down so I could be her height

"bonjour petite amie" I said in French** (A/N Translation: hello little friend) **" I'm Piper Mclean you may know my father Tristan Mclean A.K.A the king of Sparta, These is my friends, more like extended family," My friends all smiled at this, "The beautiful girl right there is my bestie Annabeth, the guy right next to her is her boyfriend, the all powerful Percy Jackson." Percy frowned at this but then he smiled at the end, Next I whispered to Nessie "The cute one with blonde hair, is Jason, the one next to him is Leo." She chuckled a very cute laugh I immediately liked her. She pressed her hand to my face, and I immediately saw the question in her head, _Is Jason you're boyfriend?_ I gasped, I looked around "What was that?"

Carlisle shook his head, "Oh I forgot to tell you, some vampires have powers. Nessie can show images, of what she was thinking. I'm not sure if you have powers, if you excelled at things in you're human life than it would bring through to your vampire life, in you're demigod life did you have powers?"

"Yeah," Leo said "Um according to our parents godly powers we have their traits. Like since my father is Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire, in my human life I was blessed with fire, let's uh see," he paused and a flame stronger and brighter than we've ever seen appeared on his hands, then he caught totally on fire, "Woah, that's new!" he yelled while we all laughed , he ran outside and rolled on the ground until the fire died down.

"Um yeah," Jason continued "I could control the sky, lightning you know stuff like that in my human life." He started to lift up, dark clouds in the air started forming around him, then lightning up in the sky started to show, while thunder boomed overhead "Sweetness," he muttered

" My father, Poseidon could control the sea, I can do anything with water," Percy stated .Water molecules started to churn around him, he created a little storm just like Jason's, and started to rise, it used to cause him headaches but now he seemed to be doing this with little to no energy."

"I'm not really sure if I have a power, I didn't have one as a demigod, just smarts and knowing battle strategies," Annabeth sighed **(A/N Don't worry she'll get a power, I just have to think on it, any suggestions are welcome )**

"Don't worry wise girl, I'm sure you have a power we just have to find it" Percy smiled at his girlfriend

Everyone started a me, then I realized that they wanted to know if I had any powers.

"Well, since my mom is Aphrodite, goddess of love, and beauty, I'm pretty sure I look totally changed, sort of like my claiming right?" I asked Leo, Jason, and Annabeth, they all nodded "Aphrodite blessed me with the ability to charmspeak and that allows me, to use my voice as persuasion to get people to agree, or do thing that I want."

"Do you if it carried into you're vampire life?" Bella asked

"Let's see, Um guys do you mind if I use you as an example?"

"Nope" "Nahs," and "Whatever's" were heard

"Guys, may I please have you're shoes?"

They're was a chorus of "Yes" they began taking off their shoes and giving them to Piper, she really didn't try very hard to convince them all.

"Guys, climb up into that tree the first one their and back is worthy"

"Worthy," Leo mumbled and started climbing the tree but Annabeth was already back.

"Guys FALL TO THE GROUND!" I yelled they all fell to the ground

"GET UP!" I yelled "Well it seems that my powers are stronger than before because I barely used any effort at all,"

"That's so cool" Emmett yelled

Esme very gently came up towards us "Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Piper, I know you have families at home but you'd be putting them in danger by going back to them. Me and my husband, formally ask you to stay with us."

I didn't want to endanger my father, but I didn't want to leave him, the others probably had the same idea and we all found ourselves saying yes.

A gold flash came out of nowhere we we're greeted by familiar faces.


	3. Boy Problems

A Change

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN FOR THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES AND STEFANIE MEYERS FOR THE TWILIGHT SAGA**

**Some questions **

**emyK- Since vampires have to be broken up torn apart, I'm going to have to say that Leo can only die when he's torn apart, and then lit up by fire.**

_[Previously] A gold flash came out of nowhere we we're greeted by familiar faces._

Piper

In front of us stood our godly parents, Zeus looked enraged, Aphrodite looked pleased, Poseidon looked kind of sad, Hephaestus looked outright bored, and Athena looked like she rather be counting toothpicks than being here. We didn't know what to do except do the only thing that came to mind, we bowed apparently the gods weren't here for us they looked at the vampires who followed our lead and bowed as well.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" bellowed Zeus

"Brother," Poseidon interceded" I know we are outside but please use your inside voice"

"What have you done! Vampires! You have mixed two worlds that weren't supposed to mix well together…"

"Um…Dad, yeah what do you mean 'mixed two worlds that weren't supposed to mix well together"

"Well, Jason you right now are a vampire demigod hybrid, you were never meant to be a vampire, in that valley the fates decreed that you five were suppose to die. But, these vampires meddled into you're fate." Zeus said

"Lord Zeus um they saved us, we would think that you wouldn't want the saviors of Olympus to just die like that" Annabeth reasoned

"Well, Annabeth we are happy that you haven't died but we are here to punish the ones who meddled into you're fate."

All the vampires looked up at that and saw that the gods weren't kidding when they said they had to punish them.

"Wait!," Piper yelled to get their attention "They didn't know they were meddling into fate, they just thought they were saving five teenagers lives." The Cullen's nodded there head

Leo looked at his father," The new vampire abilities strengthened our old powers like hundred fold."

Percy looked at the gods, knowing some of them don't like him he still said " Don't punish them for something they didn't know about."

Zeus grumbled something to the others gods about 'being told what to do by children' blah, blah,

"Fine, but since you're fates string has turned into a golden color and naturally unbreakable, you will be disconnected from, Camp Half Blood and for Jason Camp Jupiter"

"What?" All the demigods screamed!

"We can't have you children endangering the others at camps, so you cannot be around them, we shall tell them you have all died during your trip here. You may still contact us on Olympus because you are still our children, but for now we must depart." Athena said reasonable, as always. The gods exploded into a golden shower of light.

"Disconnected," Percy started

"From," Annabeth continued

"Camp" Leo finished

I was devastated that we were being disconnected from our friends, and siblings. Gods what are my siblings going to do I hope that Mitchell takes over my position instead of Drew. We walked over to the Cullen's they looked just as we did: shocked.

"So I guess that since we're being disconnected from our homes, that our only other option in to stay with you guys." Annabeth said

Alice squealed, it was a squeal that reminded me of lacy when she was excited I was sure going to miss those guys.

"Annabeth, Piper come on!" She grabbed our arms and raced us upstairs , to what must've been her room. It was huge! I mean not bigger than my room in my house but who care's I just wanted things to be simple. She sat us on her bed, which made no sense, because what I know about vampires is that they don't sleep.

"Annabeth you said Percy was you're boyfriend yes?"

Annabeth nodded

"How long have you know each other?"

"Almost 6 years," **(A/N I'm guestimating five books plus the lost hero and this is after the giant war well I'm thinking 6 years)**

"How long have you been dating?" Alice pushed

"Since August 18th" Annabeth answered

"So, Piper do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, but I'm close to having one."

"So you like someone, is he Jason, Leo, Percy?"

Annabeth frowned at the Percy part and glared at me daring me to answer that.

"I don't like Leo, or Percy," Annabeth visibly relaxed, I didn't want to continue for fear that the boys might be listening.

"What about Jason?" Alice said, you could tell in her voice that she wanted an answer. I didn't answer, but my expression must have been easy to read because Alice squealed "Oh my goodness you are in love, what to do, what to do." I probably blushed, with the godly blood in me.

_Downstairs_

Jason **(A/N I mostly will be alternating between Piper and Bella's POV but occasionally I'll put in some of the other characters POV)**

After Alice brought Annabeth and Piper upstairs, who I was still unsure of, Emmett and Edward called us over to ask us about our lives as demigods. We explained a great lot to them about demigods, how we attract monsters with our smell, how monsters will stop at NOTHING to kill us. We must of talked for a while until Leo wondered aloud

"I wonder what Piper and Annabeth our doing upstairs. Edward can you read their minds and see?"

"Well, I probably shouldn't but.." he trailed off and looked like he was just glancing into outer space. He looked at us then sighed

"So what are they talking about." Emmett pressed

"Well, they're talking about boys, boyfriends, and dating." That sentence right there caught my attention. I wasn't really listening to their conversation fully I was thinking about the last human moment I had. It was really fuzzy like I was wearing glasses and forgot them in other words: the memory was very very blurry but I remember talking to Piper, about the amount of monsters in the area, then suddenly she gasped she looked back and saw dracaena. The rest is blurry, a fight, me falling, a break in the arm, a stab penetrating my back. Then I was burning, the next thing I remember is opening my eyes to a new world. I remembered how I liked Piper the minute I woke up on that bus, we survived many countless adventures mostly to our death, but the important thing is we live to tell sort of. She was already gorgeous to me, she didn't need any improvement, but once she was changed, she turned from gorgeous to… um there wasn't even a word to describe how she looked. She looked confident, it was kind of scary when we went hunting I knew that I was going to be hunting animals but it still scared me.

"Who are they talking about?" Leo interrupted my thoughts, I knew Edward was probably listening to my thoughts and I felt self-conscious that hopefully he had the decency to not repeat my thoughts out loud.

"Jason, I won't," he responded to my thoughts " Oh, they're talking about you guys, Leo."

I looked up "Specifically who?" I asked hoping Piper was talking about me, but I knew her to well to start gossiping about things. I noticed Emmett had left, and Percy had taken his spot.

"Piper just said in her mind that she didn't want to continue for fear the guys might be listening."

"So if she dosen't want us guys to know something she must be talking about her crush which is Jason." Leo said as he looked at Jason, who suddenly found interest in his dress shoes

Edward stayed quiet, but we all knew her heard something that wasn't going to be repeated. Then we heard a squeal, or a scream we couldn't be certain but we ran upstairs.

Piper

Alice squealed so loud that I was sure the whole town of Forks could hear her. In an instant there stood fourteen vampire bodies.

"What happened?" Jasper said to Alice who was now entangled in his arms.

"Piper in…" Piper violently shook her head saying _NO!_

"Piper's in what?" Jason asked

Alice shot Edward an look saying _Tell them and I'll decapitate you_

"Piper's infatuated with….turkey legs" Alice stuttered, Piper groaned then face palmed, she knew her friends would know she was lying because I'm a vegetarian.

"Um Alice, I know you're lying." Leo said

"I'm not."

"Yes you are" Jason

"How do you know?" Alice said taut

"Because Piper's a…" Jason started

"Vegetarian" Percy finished

"Piper?" Jason asked her

Piper groaned louder, then she ran out of the room. Even though she was running away she could still hear them faintly.

"Should I?" Jason asked

"No, I'll go." Annabeth said, then she too disappeared

Piper ran through the unfamiliar woods, she felt completely embarrassed, Alice for one had completely, I had no intention of telling Jason I liked him, but Alice is pushing me toward that. When Jason asked my name, he looked like I wasn't telling him something, which I wasn't, but I knew I should tell him my secret but it didn't seem like the right time. I ran past the house to the river, I didn't even stop I ran and jumped across the river. I hit the other side and started to run again. I ran until I felt the pursuit of something else. I ran to a tree and hurried and scurried up the tree. I looked at Annabeth on the ground.

"What do you want?" I yelled down from my tree branch at Annabeth, kind of rudely, once I said them I immediately regretted it.

"Can I come up?" Annabeth said, I nodded not really trusting my voice because it might crack at any moment. In a few seconds Annabeth was right across from my tree branch.

"I don't know what I should do, Annabeth, I mean I probably sound like one of my siblings but I just feel like he doesn't even like me." I broke down, **(A/N Can Vampires Cry? Half Vampire/ Half Gods can they cry?)** I started to blubber about, being a cry baby and unintelligible stuff until Annabeth stopped me

"Piper, stop!" Annabeth yelled at me "Look, When I met Percy I liked him, but I kept telling myself that he didn't like me that way," I nodded at what she said " and I was convinced." She admitted "But, then Rachel came along, I was jealous, and afraid that Percy would pick her, but she became the oracle and then I came to love Percy." She said

"I can relate" I said sadly

"But, my point is that if you miss you're opportunity with Jason, then you'll suffer when he finds someone else."

"I know, I know I just don't know if he likes me, the way I like him."

"He'd have to be crazy not to like you, we have to get back," with that she jumped out of the tree and landed with not even a thud. "Are you coming?" She asked

"You go ahead, I'll be here for a minute." I said she shrugged then ran off

Annabeth

Piper's words had really struck into me. I remember thinking the exact same thing about Percy wither he liked me or not. I felt more like a sister to Piper than I do to any of my other half-brothers or sisters. I ran to the house, and opened the door. Carlisle and Esme immediately came up towards me

"Is Piper alright?" Esme asked

"Yeah she's fine, a little confused about a guy but she's physically fine."

"Alice told us everything, she really is sorry."Carlisle said

"Um, Where is Jason?" I asked wanting to talk with him, right now

"He's upstairs with Leo, Emmett, Bella, Renesmee and Edward, and Percy."

I march upstairs, I hear Edward say 'Jason, she's coming for you.'

'Is there any way I have a chance of living?' Jason says

"Not really."I yell

'Can I hide?' Jason says, Nope I think

"You better not even try it!" I scream

I finally reach the floor where Jason, Leo, Emmett, Bella, Renesmee, Edward and Percy were. I look around for Jason, he's sitting next to Leo and Emmett, on the couch. I look over to Percy blow him a kiss and walk over to Jason grab his arm and haul him downstairs, and out of the door. All the while he was protesting. I let go of his arm and motion for him to follow me, which he would be stupid not to, I walk far enough that I know they can't hear me.

"Why don't you tell her?" I ask him

"Tell Piper what?"

"Tell her you like her,"

Jason looked down, like this was a very embarrassing topic, which it could be, but I wasn't about to let it go.

"Jason look, Piper's different, she isn't like most of her siblings, she's one of the rare cases that aren't self-absorbed like her bone-headed siblings. Girl's like her, especially in the Aphrodite cabin, she one of the kind, don't let her go."

"So are you saying I should go find her and tell her I like her."

"Duh" I said

And Jason ran off into the distance.

I hoped they would get together, because I hated seeing Piper that way, she just looked broken and desperate. I saw a man wearing a black cloak, walking but it was way off the trail; I didn't usually care about humans that wondered around so I continued to walk to the Cullens. The guy just stared, and hissed, then he ran at inhumanly space. I stared at the space where the man was, and immediately it dawned on me. This guy was a vampire. I immediately ran towards the Cullen's. Something told me that this meant something bad was coming.

**A/N Sorry it took so long, I had a minor writers block, but I'm got my vision coming. And we also went on a vacation, with no internet so I couldn't post. Review, tell me if you like it. **


	4. Volutri

A Change

**A/N ALL RIGHTS GOES TO RICK RIORDAN FOR THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES AND STEFANIE MEYERS FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES I OWN NOTHING!**

**Sorry for the super long wait yall can mentally kick me but I had some sickness and kept throwing up…. You know what I'm not going to go into detail but then I had some sad news my dog died this just isn't my week. But you know life goes on so yeah enjoy. Here's chapter four.**

Piper

Once Annabeth left, I stayed in the tree, thinking, I saw a man running, obviously a vampire, I jumped from my tree and ran in the direction he was running. He stopped obviously noticing the pursuit I was giving him. I climbed a tree

The man sighed "The things I do for Aro," What's an Aro I thought to myself? "I see why they would want these vampires in their guard, they have an aura of power, all of them especially that blonde girl," _Blonde girl?_ That was obviously Annabeth "Those teenagers could definitely cause the Volturi problems." Was he talking about me? I don't know. The guy ran off into the distance, off the Zeus knows where.

I immediately ran off to tell the Cullen's, I ran past Jason, I stopped to see what's up; I must've had a shaken expression on my face, because immediately he stopped and said "What's wrong?" I couldn't keep anything from Jason, I told him everything, except my meltdown I had with Annabeth. I could see him visibly pale, as I told him the story. When I had finished, there was silence, as he was thinking.

Finally he broke the silence "We have to get back." He intertwined my fingers with his, and we started to run. I may have laughed during the run but, I loved it. Jason and I got sidetracked running back, we ran into some mountain lions and we just had to take them up on that opportunity. After we both drained the carcasses of our lions, we ran to the Cullen's house. We heard Annabeth, I guess she saw the man too, because she beat us to telling the Cullen about the weird man. We ran into the house, and everyone's eyes turned to us. I guess they were in a doom moment. I didn't really understand, if this guy was a threat should Jason and I chased him. I knew Edward heard my thoughts, so if I didn't say them aloud, he would, and I exactly didn't know how much he would say.

"Um guys, I uh saw a guy, he kind of sounds like the man you're describing." I told them about what happened,

"Wait, was he talking about us?" Percy asked

"Well, of course he was talking about you guys, I mean come on! You all have powers that are amazingly awesome; I'm just a pretty face."

Jason started to protest but Leo beat him to it

"Beauty Queen don't think down on yourself, we've seen how you fight, you're more than a pretty face." I smiled at that, but then frowned

"You know I hate that nickname, but what do we do about these Volturi people?"

"What is a Volturi?" Percy asked

"The Volturi is a coven that enforces the laws of the vampire world." Carlisle explained

"So what do they want from us?" Annabeth asked, obviously she was trying to put the pieces together, you could actually see the gear turning in her head, well at least that wasn't lost in her transformation.

Realization clicked in my head and I knew the horrible truth. "They want us," I whispered, Everybody looked at me, "They want us," I repeated,

"This guy, Demetri you called him, said 'I see why they would want these vampires in their guard, they have an aura of power'," I said

"They want to take you from us," Alice said "And they want you to join their guard, they won't take no for an answer."

"What if we refuse?"Annabeth asked

"They won't take no for an answer, they want you, and you're special abilities," Carlisle said, "They'll take you."

"NO!" Nessie yelled coming up towards us and hugging my leg, I felt a relief, that Nessie, liked me so much, honestly I didn't think she'd connect with me much.

"hey il va bien, nous ne vous laissera pas" I told her in French**(A/N Hey it's okay, we won't leave you)** Everyone looked at me, well, everyone who didn't know I spoke French fluently,

Edward looked at me "What did you say? When did you learn French"

"I said It's okay, we wont leave you, oh and I learned French fluently um… Last year" They looked at me , because a human couldn't learn a language that fast "Well, French is the language of love, and my mom's the love goddess, but this is not the time to talk about that. What are we going to do about the Volturi?"

"We'll have to gather witnesses again, and try to get them to help us." Carlisle said

"Will they come again?" Rosalie asked

"They'll have to." Esme said

**(A/N DUN DUN DA!)**

There was a silence, as everyone was thinking about what was to come, the silence was broken by Alice's gasp.

Alice

The vision was fuzzy but what I could make out was, a man with dark hair was running, he was already in Volterra. The scene changed, we saw Aro, Caius, and Marcus waiting for the mysterious man, the doors burst open, and the man came in waking, he bowed in their presents.

Aro came off his thrown and walked over to the man and smiled, but didn't touch his hands to read his mind, instead they just talked. Alice couldn't hear what they were saying but they seemed to be talking about the newborns.

He looked back at Caius and Marcus,

"It seems we have some newborns to collect my brothers." Aro said

"The Olympic Coven, in Forks" Aro stated, Caius smiled, happy because he didn't get to bust some vampire heads the last time the Volturi visited.

The vision shifted, I saw the Volturi hunting in Port Angeles, when the trees were bare and the grass was yellow. One tree was full of leaves, the middle tree in the valley; it was full of leaves. The night came and, there was a storm, the wind, rain and lightning was picking up until the trees leaves were gone. Only one leaf was present. The vision sped up till the middle of the day, the one leaf, was hanging on by a thread, a gust of wind came and the leaf fell to the ground. The Volturi was seen in the distance.

They would come in fall.

I came back to reality and saw everyone staring at me, but Edward, who had listened in on my vision, I looked at the new demigods, and saw desperation in their eyes, and they didn't want to join the guard. What I had seen didn't seem like they were here on a friendly recruit mission, they were going on false accusation, probably the number of people a coven could have; or possible exposure of the vampire race for having such a big coven. The Volturi would come in Fall, almost two months from now

Our newborns human blood wouldn't be gone, they're at their strongest now, they wouldn't have the experience, by the time the Volturi came. They had planned this perfect. Well their going to plan this perfect.

"Alice," Carlisle said gently, breaking the silence "What did you see?"

"Three separate visions," I said sort of in a trance, I told them about my vision. There was silence in the room, as everyone processed what I just told them. I didn't tell them about my suspicions, but I suppose Edward knew.

"The Volturi will come when the leaves fall off the trees completely, except for one leaf. It will fall, and the Volturi will be seen in the distance. They chose fall because that's when our newborns, um you guys," I told the demigods "won't be as strong as you are right now. They're coming in two months."

"Even if the Volturi come in two months, we don't even care, but we're not going with them no matter what they say. We'll be strong no matter what." Jason reasoned

"Yeah, we've seen worse, worse than the Volturi." Percy said, all the demigods winced,

"What have you guys seen?" Emmett asked, eagerly but given the demigods faces, Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"The point is we have to gather the vampires again. We'll be splitting up again the same place we went last time. Edward, Bella, and Renesmee…"

"We're not bring Renesmee," Bella said, Edward nodding his head vigorously, I was afraid it might pop off. Edward chuckled at my unspoken comedy.

"Okay then Edward and Bella can go hunt for nomads that are willing to help, Renesmee and the demigods will stay here, to tell them what's going on, and see if they are willing to fight for us." I said

"Will the wolves fight with us," Emmett asked

"Wolves?" Jason asked us

"Oh that's right you haven't met the wolves, they're human, that can shapeshift into wolves. They're from La Push the Quileute Reservation. You'll meet them sooner or later, probably Jacob because if Renesmee is in any danger they'll be here."

"So we have to get ready to go?" Bella asked

"It's the only way to keep our newborns," Carlisle answered

Renesmee went over to Bella, who lifted her in her arms. Renesmee gently touched her palm on to Bella face; it was a minute of silence as Renesmee delivered her message to Bella and Edward absolutely listening to it. Renesmee let her little hand drift from Bella's face we could all see the pleading in her eyes.

Bella sighed "I'm sorry Nessie, you have to stay, you won't be alone. Piper, Jason, and the others will be here along with Jacob. We won't be gone long," Nessie sighed, and snuggled into her mother. I've always wanted to know what it was like to be a mother. I didn't really know much about my life before vampire, so I might've had a family but I have one now, but I really wanted to know what it would've been like…. Okay snap out of it. Volturi. Bad. Find Friends. Protect Demigods. I knew what we had to do.

Piper

So hearing that someone or a royal vampire coven wants to take me and my friends in, from the people that changed us. That really put a damper in my day. I walked to the top of the stairs and sat down, so I could think of everything that happened. The Cullen's were nice and they fed on animals instead of humans, and I had a feeling that the Volturi did the exact opposite. I wasn't quite comfortable drinking **human** blood, that's just wrong after trying to save the world on countless quest to save Western Civilization as we know. Please. At least the Cullen's have the decency to be around people and not like the Vampires we see on the big screen. Big Screen. That gets me thinking of my dad, I couldn't just leave him, by himself. What cover story would I have to come up with to see my dad. I hope I didn't have to say I died. The night went by fast with nobody talking and the fact that we stay up all night. I really let my mind wander. I was thinking about different thing. Jason, the fact somebody wants to kill my new family, dad. I was thinking about my siblings if they thought I was dead who would take charge. Gods, I hope Drew doesn't take control again. I told Chiron that Mitchell should be the one to take charge of the Aphrodite Cabin, of course, but, Chiron said oldest takes it but, eventually I got him to let Mitchell take it. I let my thoughts come back to the now, I knew the Volturi wanted me in the guard, I guess my powers of persuasion could be useful. One Problem: I only use Charmspeak for defensive purpose, for monsters only. I guess the Volturi qualify? Right? I was so conflicted I didn't notice Jason walking towards me until he sat right next to me. I sighed and leaned in toward him, so my head was resting on his shoulder. I sighed, he looked at me, and I just was mesmerized in hi new looks. I mean he was already handsome now I just couldn't put into words. He's tan skin, looked paler, his windblown blonde cropped hair, was a lighter blonde but still retained his original color in his highlights; he still had his beautiful electric blue eyes. I just stared at his face, until he shifted uncomfortable under my stare.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Nothing, just thinking…" I pause momentarily, I was about to continue but Jason interrupted me

"About, the Volturi, you're dad." Wow. Freaky, at least he couldn't see me thinking about him.

"How did you know that?" I asked

"I know you, what's the matter?" He asked

"Look, I'm kinda worried, I kinda feel like this is all my fault if I wouldn't have suggested going hiking in the first place we wouldn't be vampires and we wouldn't be endangering the Cullen's. Then I'm thinking about my dad, he's all alone and stuff…" I kept rambling on until Jason's strong fingers, grabbed my lips and forced them closed, when he let go, I pouted and he laughed.

"Piper this isn't your fault, it's not like you knew…" Started Jason before I interrupted him

"But I can't help but feel responsible, we got disconnected from Camp…" I started but Jason cut me off, obviously payback for previously cutting him off

"It's not like me or Percy had siblings,"

"You had Thalia and Percy had Tyson, the rest of us had siblings and we won't see them again. I can't help but thinking of my dad, I mean I can't just leave him alone, I was his only daughter and he didn't know anything about me. I'm sorry." I said to him, and I just broke down I started crying into his shirt. I was still aware of everyone in the house, hopefully, they weren't listening to my break down scene. I just soaked Jason's shirt, while he rubbed my back and muttered stuff to me. Finally I calmed down, enough for him to actually talk to me.

"Let's talk," he said and grabbed my hand and walked farther upstairs to the room where we were changed, he then picked me up—bridal style and fell down to the ground. He began to run with me, I laughed amazed at how my emotions came on and off. Jason ran far away, so that if the Cullen's tried they couldn't hear us. He climbed a tree with me on his back this time, even though I could climb the tree if I wanted, but I didn't feel like climbing , I kinda like being on his back. We soon reached the top of the tree, I was one tree limb lower than him, he hovered over me and I smiled to him. I looked out to see the view, It looked like I could see the whole forest and the house,

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked Jason remembering that he wanted to talk

"Oh I didn't really want to talk, you just looked like you would blame yourself for everything that happened."

"But I did, I feel terrible,"

"No, you didn't our lives changed, that what always happens and you know that as much as I do. Things happen for a reason. You didn't do anything wrong," Jason replied

"What about the Volturi?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me

"Don't tell me you're blaming yourself for that. Piper you couldn't possibly be to blame for that, it's not like it's your fault."

"Okay," I said, I guess it must've been convincing because Jason nodded, I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, and muttered "Thank you," He blushed, which apparently is possible for half-vampire, half-god kids. I took his hand and climbed down from the tree only halfway because I didn't know if vampire abilities had limitations. Then we jumped, I landed on my balls of my feet still wearing the high heels, We immediately began to run, hands intertwined again. When we got to the house we saw these tan muscular people, when I say muscular I mean really muscular, talking to Carlisle Leo ran up to us, to Jason's side and started talking like he was a kid on too much Halloween Candy.

"Guys, while you were doing, who knows what, these people," He pointed to the big muscular guys "Came I don't know exactly what they are but they kinda stink." said with a chuckle, that's when the scent hit me it smelt kind of like the mountain lion I had drained, and animal, I immediately wrinkled my nose.

"God's is that them?" I asked Leo, he nodded. I put a fake smile plastered on my face and walked with them to meet the wolves.

The boys immediately took a step back, like they knew we were something more than vampire, The stench was overwhelming and if I stood here for any longer I was sure I would throw up something.

Jason reached out his hand to shake one of the boys hands. One of the boys bigger than the rest, took Jason hand and shook it, "Hi, I'm Jason Grace" Jason introduced himself "These are my friends Piper McLean and Leo Valdez" I smiled and waved at them, the boy looked at Jason and then at Jason hand in his, "I'm Jacob Black, and why are you warmer than the rest of the bloodsuckers. What are you ?"

**Hey Again sorry for the super long wait, you can still mentally slap me. Did you like it, Review, Favorite, Story Alert. I'll write faster if you review, I still haven't decided on Annabeth's power yet so that's still open for anyone who still wants to suggest. Okay Thanks **

**REVIEW **


	5. Shape-Shifters Really!

A Change

**Okay sorry for not posting sooner, I but it deleted the first chapter 5 I was writing, and It would not recover from the saved files I did, but whatever, I'm writing now, It wasn't much that I lost and honestly I think this one is better than the one that got deleted so enjoy, I love you guys.**

**A/N ALL RIGHTS GOES TO RICK RIORDAN FOR THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES AND STEFANIE MEYERS FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES I OWN NOTHING!**

**[Previously on A Change]**

"_**I'm Jacob Black, and why are you warmer than the rest of the bloodsuckers? Who are you?"**_

Piper

Jacob was an interesting person, we shake hands and he asks us what are you? Like we would respond to a guy who called us bloodsuckers, even if it was true. We immediately recoiled, and took a hesitant step back. Annabeth and Percy were no doubt making out somewhere. Would they be worried? Would they notice? Probably. Edward no doubt heard my thoughts and came as fast as he could, with Bella, Nessie, Percy, and Annabeth, with Percy in her arms hissed at the boy in front of us, and whispered to Percy "They smell," we all cracked smiles while Jacob looked uneasy.

I smiled my flashing smile at Jacob and used some charmspeak on him,

"Are you some kind of mythical creature, Jacob? Because honestly no human can smell like you do." Everyone who had a composed smile burst out laughing, Edward murmured something about getting used to it. Jacob looked in a trace, the effect I have on people when they are under my spell.

"I'm a Quileute shape-shifter, chosen in the form of a wolf for protection of the tribe, natural enemies of the vampire. I have imprinted, on Renesmee." Jacob said, trance like

"So you're a werewolf, who imprinted, what in the Hades does imprint mean?" Leo yelled

"Imprint is like love at first sight," Edward grumbled, he seemed bothered that Jacob imprinted on his baby. "but it's stronger, he could be a brother, a best friend, or when she's ready a boyfriend, but Jacob doesn't think of her that way, he's a brother right now." Edward explained

That was disturbing, to my knowledge Jacob imprinted on her when she was born, from the extraction of Bella, apparently she had a gruesome death with blood spewing everywhere, broken bones and that's why she was turned but she was so close to death it wasn't even funny. Anyway imprinting is an okay concept I guess it was a way to find your soul mate, I guess. Strange.

Jacob was still in a trance so he didn't talk right away, but when he did come back from his trance he blinked and focused with uncertainty "What just happened?" he asked

"I just charmspoke you to tell me what you are." I smiled sheepishly , I usually don't like using my charmspeak much, only on enemies and Jacob seemed like someone she could be friends with, if of course he got over the charmspeak.

"Charmspeak, is that like a vampire power that everyone was unaware of?" I nodded, but I knew that everyone wanted me to explain the story, but honestly I didn't feel like explaining again. So Jason saved me, he explained that we were demigods, why we came to Forks, how we were attacked, Demetri spying on the Cullen's, and seeing us as a threat, wants to take us away from them. Once Jason finished his story, Jacob huffed "There coming here again?" He wined

"Yes but this time there come for the demigods, and they won't take no for an answer, they must believe that we are a danger to the secret, with fourteen vampires in one area. That's a very large coven." Bella explained

"We should tell Sam, of course he would want to be in the fight also," Jacob said then he glanced over and sized us up like could we handle being in the same room and his precious imprint and stuff like that. Not that Nessie isn't awesome I mean Come On, she is, but the way Jacob looked at me and the rest of us…. Seemed something a monster would do, but I immediately banished that idea as soon as it popped into my mind.

"Oh yes, I think they will be able to handle the attack, they can fight better than you think" Edward answered, Jacob thoughts, Jacob sized us up again lifting a eyebrow in the process, while Leo puffed out his already buffed chest, from working in the Bunker and the forges, he really could be a catch now to anyone who wanted him

"Well than the pack will want to meet the ones there protecting this time don't you think? They should come with us, you will come also?" Jacob asked Edward and Bella, who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well come on" I smiled at Jacob and he gave me a half-hearted smile and trudged into the forest, I was about to follow when Edward stuck a hand out and said "He needs some time to change into wolf form, you know his clothes can shred easily, so he needs a minute," Edward explained **(A/N I'm sorry if there's some misspelled words, at the moment I'm eating a popsicle and typing with one hand, so again sorry) **I just stood, it was like I could just stand there forever, power coursing through my veins an unfamiliar source of power, it was just like even as I stood there, motionless, I could take out an whole army with my hands tied behind my back, it was unexplainable. Soon a howl was heard and a russet brown fur, the wolf in front of us had dark, almost black eyes, and intelligent eyes. It looked over all of us again and the big head jerked around its hinge and began to walk away, motioning us to follow. _That's Jacob's wolf isn't it?_ I asked Edward in my thoughts; Edward looked at me and nodded. I looked at Jason and Leo and they seemed to come to the same conclusion, _lycanthropes_. Just like the wolves that we fought on our first quest to save Hera, But from what I know about werewolves was they could only be out on full moons **(A/N Guessing here, was it a full moon in the lost hero?) **and the moon was hardly full, and they had to be infected by Lycaon or one of his fellow werewolves. I looked at Jason, and Leo hopefully for an explanation, they just shrugged. I came to the conclusion that if they wanted to bite us, they wouldn't be able to because of the hard skin, right? I don't know. Edward seemed to know the answer to everything so I just couldn't stand the constant worrying that I might have to charmspeak someone, Jason seeing the distress I had plastered on my face, asked Edward "Are those _lycanthropes_?" Bella looked puzzled, and asked Edward

"What in the world is a _lycan-_whatever Jason just said?" Bella asked, puzzled. Nessie walked over to Annabeth, and pressed her palm to Annabeths face and just held it there I guess she's more reliable when it comes to information than the rest of us, Annabeth pulled back and smiled obviously happy with the question that Nessie just asked "Oh well, Lycanthropes are werewolves, there are part of Greek Mythology, Zeus the king of the gods wanted to dine Lycaon, but Lycaon didn't believe he was really Zeus so he tried to feed him human flesh,"

Nessie winced but listened intently to the story, as well as Bella and Edward, apparently they didn't learn Greek Myths, they probably only knew the basics.

"Then Lycaon hired assassins to attack Zeus while he slept to prove his immortality, Zeus became enraged he slew Lycaon's sons with lightning bolts, and Zeus turned him into a wolf, they call werewolves _lycanthropes,_ named after him, the first werewolf." Annabeth finished the story, Nessie looked up at us with big gorgeous brown eyes and asked "Will you guys tell me more Greek Myths later," How could someone refuse the beautiful girl standing in front of us, We all nodded, Leo opened his mouth but another howl in the woods cut off whatever he wanted to say, Bella looked up at Edward they smiled, I was just amazed by the affection in just by the way she looked at him, I was able to sense degrees of love, like mom, but on a smaller level. My siblings think because Mom changes her appearance a lot I got some qualities like that, with what Jason calls my kaleidoscope eyes, I couldn't help but stray my eyes over to Jason, I hoped that one day we would be the same as Edward and Bella, too much to hope for right?

Maybe.

I was jarred by Jason taking my hand and following Edward and Bella, who had taking off earlier, I smiled and we ran the direction of Edward and Bella, the others eventually took off as well. Every creature, every branch on the tree, it still amazed me when we ran, with speed this fast everything should be a blur, but even with the impossible speed, it was as if I could see everything the creatures scurrying on the grassy floor, squirrels, running up the trees, eyeing us like they were scared, which they should be. I could see Edward and Bella running with Nessie to their side. I was amazed, it's been like I don't know eight to nine hours since I woke up and already we've got some ultra royal vampires after us, how unlucky can we be! Honestly, first we witness a whole bunch of deaths in the ancient lands, then we defeated Gaea and now we're sentencing this family to a death sentence even after they already out rooted them a first time, they probably didn't think it was going to happen again. Bad luck just happens to us, I wonder if we left, would they leave the Cullen's alone, probably not, just leave them at worst odds, than before. We ran at inhuman speed toward the sound of the howl, I could heard the soft thud of a heart and knew it had to be Nessie, because she was also with us, I just could hear everything, but the one thing that I couldn't hear was the movement of our legs, it was like our legs weren't even moving, not touching the ground at all, only for an eighth of a second.

Finally for what seemed like only a few seconds of my random thoughts, because as a vampire there's so much space for my mind, if I wasn't already claimed I would swear I was a daughter of Athena, because this is how Annabeth looks all the time, like she's thinking a million things at the same time, I would hate to be in Annabeths head now. Mental shudder. Well we reached where the cliff ended, a river flowed in between, and a cliff on the other side of the river. I guess this is the stop area where our land stopped and the Quileute tribe land stopped.

I looked across the river and saw huge wolfs appear out of the woods, I had to catch my breath, they looked so much like _lycanthropes,_ I just had to keep reminding myself that these our shape-shifters, wolf is in their blood, they weren't bitten.

Jason put a hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him, I inwardly smiled at him, he must have noticed that they looked like the monster we faced on our first quest.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again," Edward said, "If some of you would transform back to human," A loud bark from a gigantic—bigger than the rest I'm sure—black wolf.

"I understand that is dangerous with newborns, but these newborns have exceptionally well self control, and they would very much like to talk to you in human form, Jacob and his pack trust the new vampires, as they have witnessed them." Edward explained. Jacob emerged with four possible teenagers in a formation. The reason I say possible teenagers, is because of these kids were all very tall, and very well built. I guess they don't miss very many meals. All of the kids, had bulging muscles with one exception of the girl, that stood to Jacob right side.

This beautiful girl had smooth copper skin, as I analyzed her she looked around 5'10. This beautiful girl looked exotic in a way; her hair was cropped short, pixie like; longer than Alice's but about the same as Rachel. Physically she was the smallest out of the whole small group of kids, but still very well body toned.

The next boy was to the left of Jacob, he was slender but almost tall enough as Jacob, the boy had russet skin, rounded muscles, cropped short brown hair, and brown eyes. Behind the three teenagers, that looked as if they could be adults, were two other possible teenage boys.

One boy was shorter than the one to Jacobs left, but more muscular, he had brown eyes, darker skin than the rest, black hair which was buzzed cut. On his face was plastered and impish grin, like he enjoyed being here; at the brink of an unwanted war.

The last boy I noticed had a tall, gangly build to him with a youthful face, and a happy grin. The boy was around 6 feet tall. With skin a russet color and hair black, cut short like the other guys.

**(A/N** **Can anyone guess who they are? Yes if you guessed the Black Pack, Then you are correct, but I guess the girl is a dead giveaway. Huh? Well READ ON!)**

This must've been Jacob's pack, the one Edward mentioned a few seconds ago. Across the river, I saw the monstrosity of a black wolf, walk off with a wolf with brown hair it's hair was short but thick, and the last wolf to walk off was a bigger than the thicker brown wolf, but smaller than the black wolf, he had dark silver fur. Of the whole pack those three wolfs looked the largest out of all them._ They must be the command for the pack_ I thought bitterly remembering my time as weak link in our quest to save Hera.

Three humongous giants walked out of the forest the tallest in the middle, with two boys that could easily be his brothers, they looked amazingly gorgeous, with russet skin, bulging muscles, and cropped brown hair. _My sisters would be jealous. _I smiled at the thought, but also became a little sad, at never seeing them again… _No Piper, Stay focused, there's a situation at hand, and they need me focused_. Thinking about my sisters would just make me depressed. I hadn't noticed that Edward was talking to the men who emerged from the woods.

"…found these teens in the meadow that you found Bella, last year when Laurent tried to kill her." Edward jaw clenched it was evidently noticeable that this was a time that he didn't like to talk about. I felt a rush of sad love run through Edward, I reasoned that this was a time that Bella and Edward broke up, and it caused them both a series of pain. "Anyway, these teens were dying of Greek Monsters,"

"Greek?" The middle one asked,

"Yes Greek," Edward continued as if he hadn't be interrupted, he explained how we died, and how are rebirth process happened. The scent of a human blood, which was Charlie, at this all the wolf-men gasped, and the wolfs backed away from us, even the ones on our side, they acted as if we actually hurt this Charlie person.

"You let them near a human, while they haven't hunted," The man to the right asked

"Jared, Charlie's fine, he was not harmed by the young vampires, they showed exceptional self control, in the face of blood," The werewolf's looked at us, again with a new light, like they might actually trust us.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, and smiled Percy began to talk "We would never intentionally hurt someone; we spent years trying to protect western civilization."

"Years," The middle one said

"Protect Western Civilization," The one to the right of him, Jared, I think

Leo nodded "Yeah protect Western civilization, I think we were speaking English were we not?"

"Leo!" I snapped, "But yeah, were demigods," I started

"Half god, Half human" Annabeth finished

"Liars they are lying!" The one to the left of the big man in the middle

"Paul Calm Down! Now!" He said in a commanding voice, but it was too late the guy to the left, Paul was shaking badly, he lurched forward. I watched in horror how the tall muscular boy, Paul, transformed into the giant silvery wolf I saw. Scarps of shredded clothing lay in piles around the wolf. Jason's grip around me loosened, and he crouched down ready to go one-on-one with the Paul-wolf, just like our first quest Ah, the memories. I put my arm out to stop him from doing anything rash. I walked to the edge of the cliff we were standing on, the wolf started to charge at me, with razor sharp teeth ready to rip me apart. The wolf was starting to leap. One-stride, two-strides….

"Stop!" I commanded, using every bit of emotion in my voice, it seemed to work, the wolf stopped mid-stride, just about 5 inches from the other edge of the it's eyes wandering thing, _What the Hades?_. All eyes shifted to me, I had never had so much power that I could stop someone mid-air. I looked around at the masks awe, I was getting.

"Go back into the woods, change clothes, and come back!" I charmspoke him, the wolf did as he was told, a few minutes later, Paul, as human came back.

"Who are you?" I asked

The middle one grunted at my bluntness "I'm Sam Uley, This is Jared Cameron," he pointed to the boy to the right of him, "and the hot head right here is Paul Lahote," Paul growled, Annabeth and Percy chuckled. He introduced the rest of the wolfs, who once the names were said, they blanked from my mind, I remembered a few like Brady Fuller, and Collin Littlesea, and the rest blanked.

Annabeth decided it best to explain everything to them, they asked question, after question, after question, as far fetched as "Could you make us grow three heads?" No! That question came from Jared. The wolves gradually began to trust us as Annabeth told them our story. They listened to our story, and one by one they started to walk off into the woods, and come back as humanoid men and stood behind Sam, Jared and Paul. Paul still had a grimace on his face. If I could read minds, just for this once to hear what he was thinking, Oh Gods! That would be hilarious. He was probably thinking along the lines of _I hate that girl! I hate her so much!_ or _Wow! She's got awesome powers!_ I hoped for the latter, but I highly doubted it.

Sam asked" What are you're names? And who are you're godly parents?" I motioned for one of the other to take the mic, and explain. I whispered to Jason "all yours,"

**(A/N I had planned on making them explain again, but you already had to endure it once, and I'm not about to explain it again) **

He introduced us, and explained the problem, the other wolfs looked at us, with awe, and sympathy. Awe masked there faces because it meant that the Volturi, would want us that badly, that had to mean our powers were very strong, and powerful, more powerful than Edward, or Alice and they knew they wanted them bad, but compared to this, it was nothing. Percy turned to face Jacob's Pack,

"So I assume you guys are Jacob's Pack? Who are you?" Percy asked

_Wow! Percy actually figured something out! Annabeth must be proud!_ Don't get me wrong, I love Percy to pieces but he can be very slow at times.

Jacob piped up to answer to answer Percy's earlier question "Well you already know me but this is my pack," He pointed to the beautiful exotic girl "This is my beta, or second-in-command, Leah Clearwater," Then he pointed to the slender boy to his left "My third-in-command Embry Call," _Embry? That's a strange name, but I guess I can't say anything my name/ethnicity is a plane._ Jacob then pointed to the two people behind him the skin darker than the rest, with an impish grin "He's one of my best buddies Quil Ateara V,"_ What's with these strange Quileute names? _ I asked to myself, I inwardly chuckled. The last person stood smiling at us, with his gangly build to him, but had a childish face to him. I knew instantly that we were going to be friends Jacob introduced him as Seth Clearwater, Leah's younger brother. I tugged on the corner of my mouth until a small smile was aimed at him. He immediately returned the smile with a larger grin, like he was happy that he made a new half- vampire friend.

The wolfs-boys shifted from foot to foot, talking in hushed tones, that my highly pitched ears could pick up.

"They seem like nice people, demigods… or whatever they are," Collin said

"Collin shut up!" Sam said

"We don't know if these people, they could be a danger," Paul tried to counter what had been said, I was liking this Paul Lahote dude a lot less now.

"Umm.. we can hear you!" I shouted across the river "Try being a little quieter next time."

They boys looked at me, and I rolled my eyes at them,

Brady said "I like her, she's got spunk"

"Shut up!" Sam, Jared, and Paul yelled to Brady, I cracked a smile at him.

Sam turned to us, and said in a loud, powerful voice it felt like he was a charmspeaker but I knew it was impossible because he didn't have an ounce of godly blood in him, and I would know if he did. He said "We will stand with you,"

I felt better knowing that the wolfs on the other side of the river were standing with us, I was nervous they would reject us, and go off and not mind vampires to be killed, as that what werewolves are supposed to do. Jacob stepped forward and announced in the same voice that Sam used, "My pack will stand with you as well," I felt a smile on my face, now only if we could get some vampires on our side, we would be good.

The Sam's wolf-boys started to back away, until I couldn't see them anymore, I turned around on my heels and went over to Jacob's Pack, I walked straight up to Leah, and Seth.

"Hi," I smiled towards Seth and Leah, Seth smiled back but Leah just sneered at me, like I had the nerve to come and talk to her.

"Hi, Piper, right?" I nodded to him, I felt a sudden rush of sad love radiate off of Leah, and that much of love and admiration, but mad, sad and uncontrollable, unreachable love it made me double over in pain. Everyone crowded around me, I looked at Leah, and asked her to follow me, she reluctantly followed me into the woods.

"Look, since I'm Aphrodite's daughter I can feel a powerful rush of love radiating from you but it's not the normal love, but it's a mad uncontrollable, unreachable love, you want someone but you can't have them." I told her, her jaw clenched I thought she was going to tell me to shut up and mind my business but instead she walked over to a rock and sat down.

"I can't lie about love to you can I?" she asked, I nodded my head no, in response she chuckled lightly, "I love Sam," she said, I could hear the pain in those few words "but he imprinted, on my cousin Emily" Oh I see they were probably dating before, then after he met this Emily person, imprinted and BA Da Bing they're in love and dumped Leah.

"I'm sorry about that," I told her "This might help, when I was alive in my life, I love and still love Jason, well apparently he had this other love Reyna, they knew each other longer than I had, so I started feeling doubtful because they might have been the perfect two for each other." I paused thinking of the feelings I felt at the time for him "Well, I started distancing from both of them, but Jason apparently didn't like her more than a friend, and well I think it's a fair game now." I told Leah

"But Jason can never see this Reyna again, so how is that fair?" Leah asked

"Exactly," I told her," Look I'm not telling you to give up your feeling for Sam, but I want to help, I really want us to be friends, and I might be able to help you find you're imprint," I told her

"Really?"

"Most likely, since I'm love's daughter I can feel a connection between people, so I should be able to find your imprint. Maybe" I said uncertain, it might be true, I'll have to pray to my mom later and ask her. Leah managed a smile, and stuck out my hand fully intent on giving her a handshake but she surprised me by giving me a hug. The stench of werewolf was enough to withstand to show her that I could be her friend.

"Friends?" Leah asked

"Friends" I agreed,

"Thank you Piper," She added on, I mentally smiled to myself.

"No problem Leah," I said, it wasn't much of a problem to lend a hand to someone who needed it, I was just happy that I could help her with her heartache.

"No Piper, it is a big problem, ever since that break-up, I've been a mess. I've acted rude, and I've tortured the pack with my thoughts. I mean it's nice to share this with someone who can actually help me through this," Leah sighed, at the end of her speech, I just smiled and said

"Of course I will help you, Want to go back now?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded, she put one arm around my shoulder, and I put my arm around her shoulder, and started walking back to the river. She asked me various stuff about my life before demigod life, and after, she seemed amazed with all the stuff I could pull, like stealing from multiple department stores, and stealing from a car dealership.

"Leah, I told you I charmspoke them, technically not stealing!" I screamed at her, while she laughed at me and my stealing habits.

"Did you keep the stuff?" Leah asked, when I told her I stole a lawn mower, a watch, and various necklace

"Nah, I just did it for attention, you know? It was like my dad never had time for me unless I got myself in trouble. You probably know him." I told her

"I do?"

"Yeah, Tristan McLean." I told her

She immediately started gawking at me, like she couldn't believe she was in the daughter of THE Tristan McLean, I laughed at her.

"This is taking to slow to walk back, May I?" I asked her, I'd been pestering her to let me pick her up and run to where everyone was waiting for us, she always denied saying stuff like 'no I like walking' and 'come on we're almost there'

"No, I like walking at normal pace,"

"Well I don't it's too slow," I whined,

"Fine," She said, I scooped her up, and she weighed like ten pounds,

"Dang girl, you're light," I said, "How much do you weight?"

"One hundred and twenty pounds,"** (A/N I'm guessing here) **"And no I I'm not light, it's just your extremely strong,"

"Mm-hmm" I told her

And I started to run, I momentarily looked down at her and her eyes were closed tight, I laughed at this, and ran even faster, taking longer strides but still keeping pace, It took maybe a minute to get there. Everyone that was still there, which included—Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee, gawked at me, Leah had explained that she never really trusted vampires, and they must have been thinking what had happened for her to trust me enough for her to be in my arms, taking her back to the river.

I smiled and put Leah down, she gave me a fist pound and walked over to her pack who immediately scrunched their noses and said, "Leah you stink, but not that bad, you smell like Piper," Quil said,

"Well you don't miss much, Of course I smell like Piper, I was just with her!" Leah yelled at Quil, and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Well in all my years…" Jacob started

"Dude you're only sixteen, you haven't had that much experience," Edward said

I smiled and walked over to Jason, who whispered in my ear "You smell like werewolf" I rolled my eyes at him, and mouthed to Leah, _Jason is so weird, _She smiled, and mouthed back _ So are these imbeciles_ I smiled back

"Well, we'll see you guys later," Annabeth said, and she a Percy dashed off, back to the Cullen's house,

"Come on," I told the my two boys, and we dashed off towards the house, followed by Edward Bella, and Nessie, and Jacob's Pack.

We went inside the house, and everyone was there Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, and they all had backpacks full of clothes.

"It's time" Carlisle said, Jason managed a faint smile, and I had to agree with him, this isn't the first time we've been in danger, and we all knew it.

Edward and Bella dashed in moments later also with backpacks slung over their backs, Bella walked over to me, and smiled "Take care of Nessie for me, okay?" she asked, I nodded my head, and she gave me a hug. "Take care," I yelled at her and Edward as they disappeared through the trees, The rest of the Cullen's took there turns, saying goodbye to us, and Alice whispered in my ear " I picked out clothes for you, if I have a vision of you not where them, I will kill you personally, Annabeth too. They're laid out on your beds, because I'm assuming you guys sleep. God's sleep right?" I shrugged and she continued, "So your rooms are down the hall, up two flights of stairs, and two on the right, Piper and Annabeth those are your rooms, the three on the left those are Percy, Jason and Leo rooms."

I laughed at Alice, "Thanks Alice," I gave her a hug, Jasper didn't say anything to me, but he did give me a hi-five, and I told him to stay safe, he managed a chuckle.

Carlisle and Esme, looked ready to cry, I may not have known them for long but, I already felt like they were my parents. I gave them both hugs, as well as everyone else. I'm going to really miss them, even if it's only for a while.

Rosalie didn't think fond of me, probably because everyone things I'm better looking than she is, but whatever, Emmett's still awesome, he loves me, like a little sister, already which is very weird, but I love him right back.

It almost broke my heart to see them all leave together in pairs to get more vampires, and save our hides. I knew one thing for sure, that the next time I would see them it wouldn't be under pleasant situations, what with the Volturi coming in a matter of months.

I couldn't wait to meet all of Carlisle's friends, I hoped they liked me, and everyone else. I hope they would stand with us; hopefully together we could rid the world of the Volturi's reign.

I was thinking unpleasant thoughts about the Volturi, just because we are suppose to be the most powerful vampires to ever transform, doesn't mean that they have to try and take us from the people who changed us I mean come on! Why can't they just except that the Cullen's are the ones we want to be with, they changed us, they get to keep us. I think.

The more I thought of it the angrier I got, they just can't waltz up here, threaten the people, who were kind to us. Do we even get a choice? Don't think so. Would there life be much easier if they just left us to die? I would think so. I'm just feeling like I can't do anything without it back firing, like my whole life has been a misunderstanding, like I'm unable to do anything right.

_You're wrong,_ a beautiful voice, that I've only heard once and in my dreams

_Mom?_ I thought to her,

_Yes Piper, honey, this is your fate, even if it wasn't planned, it is planned now. If they would have left you to die, think of how your poor mommy would've felt here on Olympus, loosing her favorite daughter._ Aphrodite spoke in my mind

_Yeah, that would have been a moot point_ I thought dryly

_Exactly, but not why I'm talking to you right now, you can do things correctly my daughter. When the Volturi come you will know what to do._

_What's going to happen? _I asked

_You should know by now that if I tell you answers it will only make those answers invalid, I must let you live your own path. Zeus is sensing my thoughts, I must leave._

_Wait!_ I yelled through my thoughts _Is it possible for me to sense a wolfs imprint?_

_Of course darling_,_ you are my daughter, right? _She answers

_Could I lead Leah, to her imprint?_ I asked

_Leah Clearwater, she is a difficult case, gone through much heart break and suffering, in her time. I am probably to blame, as Emily and Sam were soul mates, I should not have left her feelings for him fluster in to more, but nonetheless there is nothing that can be done now. As for her imprint, hers will be someone that is hard to find, hard to crack. It can be done thought it will make up for the mistake, and heartbreak that I have made her suffer through._ I could almost hear the sigh in my head as she finished talking

_So it's not impossible for a female to imprint?_

_Of course not! Now where did you hear that?! _Mom half yelled, half questioned

_Leah,_ I answered

_She has lost the will to ever love again, by thinking that a girl cannot imprint, she can imprint I can vouch for that, as I know. But she might have to wait awhile before that can happen and she will be grumpy. But I approve of you trying to help her get over Sam Uley. It is fabulous. Piper, know she is grieving still, and will take more than what you succeeded today to help her open up her shell. It is a tough shell that has been built up over the years, of remorse feelings, being bottled up; I must take the blame for that. _She told me.

_Mom? Will my life ever be complete without the supernatural stuff or the wars, that I just happen to get myself into?_

_I'm sorry darling, but the fates have decreed a wonderful and terrible fate for you and you're friends. The road there will be tough with decisions and losses, but know that you have the power to change the outcome of it all, the power rest in you and your friends._

_But no pressure_ I added sourly

_Now my child, I must go, in your dreams I will be able to contact you but only for a while, now I must go!_

And just like that I felt my mothers connection in my head break, and I opened my eyes unaware that I just was standing there. I walked over to the couch and sat down, thinking of all the information that I just was given from my mother. Apparently we had enough power to change the outcome, of the oncoming war to hit us. I smiled sourly at the thought.

_Just the perks of being a half blood/vampire hybrid, _I thought to myself before, drifting off into my first dreamless sleep in a long time.

6,159

**Thanks for everything, this is another chapter done! I'll try to update soon, but my school has already started, yeah we start really early, so I'm not going to be able to update frequently.**

**So tell me what you think of this chapter, this is my longest chapter yet, 6,159 words I'm so proud. This is probably why I stressed on making it longer for you guys, you had to wait forever so there's an extra long chapter. I realize that I'm just babbling. So Review, Review Review**

**Reviewing makes me happy, the happier I am the more I write**


	6. Books, Chaos, and the Denali's!

Chapter Six

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN FOR THE HEROS OF OLYMPUS AND STEPHANIE MEYERS FOR THE TWILIGHT SAGA. OR THE SONG TITANIUM BY DAVID GUETTA**

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! BUT I DO HAE TO REMIND SOME OF YOU I'M STILL IN SCHOOL, AND I CAN'T JUST UPDATE WITHOUT PLANNING. BUT IT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE I'M OUT OF SCHOOL NOW WHICH MEANS MORE UPDATES! AGAIN I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

**THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC I JUST WANTED TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT, AND I WAS LISTENING TO THIS SONG WHILE WRITING THIS. SO HERE IT IS CHAPTER SIX.**

**OH AND I UPDATED CHAPTER 4 SO IT CAN CORRELATE TO THIS CHAPTER AND MAKE MORE SENSE, BECAUSE I'M INTRODUCING A NEW CHARACTER!**

**Piper**

Without the Cullen's in the house, it was for the first time silent. Nobody had the need to break the silence; it was quiet, a little too quiet. I had a suspicion that Leo, being himself, needed to do something because of his ADHD, was probably teaming up with Percy (who also has serious ADHD) to pull a prank on some unlucky soul. But at the moment I could care less what they were doing at the moment.

I was in Carlisle office, looking through some of his books trying to learn something, anything about vampires. But I came up short there was nothing there. Sighing I intended on leaving until something in the corner of the room caught my eye. Curious, I rushed over to it. It was being concealed, hiding behind the bookshelf. I only saw a little corner of the object that was shining right at me. I cautiously pulled the rest of the object out from behind the bookcase. The case of the object was shiny; it was covered in a thin lining of gold plating. The Gold was designed in curls, adding a touch of uniqueness, in a sense of family history.

A book? Why would the Cullen's try to hide a book behind a case? Who was I to go snooping through Carlisle office, I hoped he wouldn't mind. Which I was almost sure he wasn't going to mind.

I opened the book to the first page; it was sort of like a diary, but without dates just a name at the top, like whose chapter the book point of view it is.

**Carlisle, **it read

_It must be some entry, or thought Carlisle must have had when he was an earlier vampire._

I continued to read the entry, the pages of the book seemed to be wilting so I could only guess this was an really old document added to the new binding, in hope to keep the document from wilting away.

**I'm a monster now. The townsfolk knew there were super beings on the world. We tried to hunt them kill them. I was unlucky enough to be caught off hand. If only I had my pitch fork, I could have destroyed it. That was days ago, I never wanted to be one of the bloodsuckers, intent on killing all humanity. I'm burning, the pain is too real, and it's bubbling inside of me. But I don't say anything; I can't, it's too much to bear. If I were to open my mouth, I would scream and the towns people would find and destroy me, my only hope is to be quiet. I don't know if I can do this.**

I blinked, _towns folk…pitch fork… that's like 1600's or so…. Is Carlisle really that old?_

I turned the page and continued to read Carlisle about Carlisle transformation

**A few days ago I woke up, power coursing through me. A new me… The Cave I had crawled into was a small thing. But the only thing on my mind was a burning sensation in my throat. I knew what I craved, what I wanted most in the world…was blood of humans. I had seen the monster plague my village and knew how it took out its victims, and drained them dry. I don't want to kill innocent victims; to think they're life is less valued than mine. But I can feel myself draining physically, I can barely think straight…**

I turned the page with enthusiasm, eagerly wanting to see how Carlisle felt, during his transformation.

**I've done it! I've figured out a way to contain my thirst, while not killing innocent humans. Animal blood. Animal blood will lessen my thirst; while it doesn't give me full strength it can hold me over, enough to survive another day. It makes me sad that I have no one to share this discovery with, maybe someday. When I find the right person, but I wouldn't take away someone's life, like mine was unfairly taken from me. I will only transform them if they're in trouble or about to die.**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I jumped I hadn't heard anyone coming towards the room, the others must've been wondering where I was in such a big house.

"Pipes, we're having a meeting downstairs in like five minutes and Annabeth wants everyone there. "

I heard Jason's voice ring through the house. I quickly put the book behind the bookshelf, intent on coming back and bringing the book back to my room, to read more of it.

Opened the door and there standing in the doorway was a smiling Jason.

"Hey," I spoke huskily,

"For a moment I thought u weren't going to come out." Jason spoke warily, like he was afraid I would get mad. "You were in there for a long time, what were you doing?"  
I debated on telling the guys about the book inside, and decided against it. Annabeth would try to take the book before I would get to finish reading it. That may sound very selfish but, I'm really not sure the book will do us any good, but I had already read some of Carlisle chapters I need to finish the book.

"I was reading," I told Jason evenly

"I must've been a really good book, if you endured the words spinning around the page."

Honestly, I didn't have a problem with my dyslexia this time, I guess because I was so focused on what I was reading. But most of the time the words float and spin around the page and make it almost impossible to read anything, without getting a major headache.

"Yeah, it's really good," I told Jason. I hadn't realized we were standing outside Carlisle office and just staring into each other's arms. I shifted nervously, under his gaze and me.

Jason cleared his throat loudly "We should get to that meeting"

"Yeah let's go," I said and we walked in a comfortable silence towards the living room where everyone was sitting listening to Annabeth.

"…Well here they are! Finally I said five minutes Jason, not ten!" Annabeth yelled exasperated

Jason rubbed his neck sheepishly "Sorry Annabeth it took a while to actually find the room she was in and another couple of minutes to actually get her out of the room."

I smiled at that, "Yeah I was really into that book."

Annabeth nodded, like she understood the feeling, and she probably did.

"Okay so I called everyone I called here to discuss recent events," Annabeth started

"Like the Volturi," Leo interrupted Annabeth; during all of this I went over to the couch, and effortlessly lifted up Nessie and sat down and put her on my lap, and Jason sat at my side.

"Yes Leo, like the Volturi," she said obviously very annoyed "I saw that man too, but what did he say when you saw him, Piper?" She asked me.

I had to think about that for a second.

"He said I see why they would want these vampires in their guard, they have an aura of power, all of them especially that blonde girl," I repeated

"They were talking about me," Annabeth said astonished "I do have powers…" she said in almost a daze.

"Yeah, apparently a lot more powerful than us," Jason muttered,

"But he didn't Piper," Percy added,

"What do you mean, of course he saw me… Right?" I asked uncertainly

"We don't know if he saw you, quite honestly we don't know how long he was watching us for," Annabeth reasoned, "For all we know, he could've been here for days watching us transform, or he got there when after you left for the woods, Piper."

"So…Piper might be our secret weapon." Leo said, in a sing song voice

"Maybe but we don't even know if he knows about her?"

"What good am I, as a secret weapon?" I said,

"Our powers were enhanced and we may have gotten new ones," Percy said in a counterattack of me talking down on myself.

"Okay saying we do have new powers, how will we know we got them? Or how to use them?" I said, deflating Leo's bubble at the aspect of getting new powers.

"Well we could train and see if we feel any new powers rising, some may be natural, while others may be hard to surface. "

Nessie finally spoke up, "We should wait until Uncle Eleazar to come, he can sense powers, and then my Aunt Kate, helped my mommy with her powers, she could probably help you guys."

"Nessie knows what she's talking about, she's one smart cookie," Leo added,

"Alright then, we'll wait to test our powers until the Denali's come." Annabeth declared, as she concluded the meeting

I desperately wanted to go back into Carlisle study to get the book and read it some more, but I feared that if I went back in there then the others would be suspicious.

_I guess it's time to finally look at my room... _I thought painfully

I hadn't been to my 'room' since we'd been here I was secretly afraid that they would have the rooms exactly like the cabins. Assuming that Alice looked into our futures, at what each of us liked, I knew my fear was a little silly. But I couldn't shake the fact that I really didn't want a repeat of the Aphrodite cabin.

So I hadn't gone to my room, I had sleep on the couch and then spent the rest of my time in Carlisle study.

I slowly walked toward the hall that Alice said our rooms were. I walked down the hall, and on the door were names. Annabeths room was first, and I walked down the hall to the last door on I quickly found my door and took a large breath before entering my room.

I was stunned; the room was a dark blue like the sky at night. The room had little stars on the ceiling, like I was looking up at the night sky.

It made me long for my dad and the night we spent outside of Grandpa's house in Oklahoma, because the AC had broken down.

I remembered the story of the Ghost Town that Dad had talked about.

The room reminded me so much of that time when there was no drama in my life, or ancient Greek spirits trying to destroy life as I know it, or Vampire trying to destroy my new vampire family.

I continued to explore the fantastic room, when I walked straight forward, steps that led to this red couch. The couch was angled toward the flat screen TV I had sitting right in front of the couch.

I turned to explore the rest of my room to the left was my bed. The bed was in a circular shape; it was red and looked super comfy. I wondered where the Cullen's got a bed like this, I hadn't seen them in a long time, and I bet the Cullen's knew a guy, who sold bed like this…

To the left was my bathroom, It was huge! Compared to the dirty bathroom at Camp Half Blood, this was something else.

The shower was perfectly tiled, in my favorite color purple. The rest of the bathroom had pictures on anything and nothing at all.

I walked out my bathroom, and looked at the one place across my room that looked at the one place that looked over coming into my room.

The closet…

I walked across the room to the big double doors; I hesitated on the door, afraid of what I would see in the doors.

I cautiously took a deep breath, and opened the doors.

When you looked at just the double doors it looked like it might be a small normal closet, but nothing about this house, and nothing normal about this family.

The closet was huge, it was a walk it, each outfit had labels on it, courtesy of Alice I guessed.

I decided I needed to relax, I walked over to my bathroom, and decided against a shower I put in a bath and decided, since I hadn't had one in a while, put bubbles in the bath.

Once I had gotten into the bath, my mind wandered to different places

I remembered the war and how I felt during the war, I knew my certain demise was coming and there was nothing I could do to change that. I also remember comforting my siblings through it all.

In the end, through it all I just started singing, about the pain we had to endure, and how we felt everyday… too bad I didn't know somebody was listening.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet _

_You shoot me down, but I get up _

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose _

_Fire away, fire away _

_Ricochet you take your aim_

_Fire away fire away _

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium _

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall _

_I am titanium_

_I didn't realize that the whole house could hear me singing until someone knocked on the door, _

_"Pipes?" _

_"Yeah, I'm in here!" Well he obviously knew that, as I mentally face palmed._

_"Umm… I wanted to talk to you," Jason stated a little weirdly,_

_"Oh alright I'll be right out in a minute wait on my bed," _

_"Alright, "Jason muttered,_

**Jason**

I sat anxiously waiting for Piper, I had no idea what I was going to talk to her about, but I knew I had something to say to her.

But why now?

I couldn't have waited until she was out of the shower, I had heard the bathroom water turn on, but I thought someone else was taking a bath, so I just walked right in. I hadn't even bothered to knock, she could have been getting dressed or something.

But then I heard a majestic voice coming from the bathroom.

I didn't know she could sing, usually it was only the Apollo children could sing.

I felt entranced in her voice, I felt drawn towards it. I felt like she was telling me to do something. I would do anything for her when she sang. I could follow her anywhere. Do anything she wanted me to do. However dangerous, then her singing stopped….

And I announced my presence.

How stupid of me! Of course she didn't want me ease dropping on her, in HER room.

I sat on her bed waiting for her to come out… I realized she would be in a towel when she came out, and her closet was on the other side of the room… Well that's an obstacle I'll face when the time come.

I looked around her room; it was so different from mine. Mine was just a flat room with a closet on one side and a bathroom connecting it. Her room was beautiful.

I heard a deep breath come from Piper's bathroom door, and that meant Piper was ready to come out.

The door opened a little bit, and out popped Piper's head

"Um… Jason, I'm sort of in a towel could you um close your eyes or something." She said, turning a cute shade of red, at the end.

I nodded, completely ready to oblige. I closed my eyes as she zoomed over to the closet and with a yell "You can open your eyes now. What did you want to talk to me about again?"

Well, what did I want to talk to her about?

"I wanted to know what you were doing in Carlisle office,"

There was silence not even shuffling of her feet as she found clothes to wear.

"It was just a book," She finally said,

"What kind of book, was it something that could help us with the Volturi," I asked becoming very suspicious of the 'book'.

"No I don't think so; I just saw it and it looked interesting,"

"Well can I see it?"

"NO!" Piper yelled from her closet room, she finally decided on opening up the door, and she was in some shorts, and a t-shirt.

"Um… I meant that the book has something to do with Cherokee Legends, and I wouldn't feel right if everyone knew the legends, when they're supposed to be special to my ancestry."

She said, nervously

Why would Carlisle have Cherokee Legend Book in his office? I mentally asked myself

I had a feeling that she was lying to me and that the book wasn't about Legends, and it was related to vampires.

"Okay then, I is sorry I asked."

Piper looked a little sad at what I was proclaiming,

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have exploded at you, and for that I really am sorry."

She sat down next to me and gave me a hug.

As we were pulling apart, I looked into her colorful eyes, and longingly wanted her to love me as much as I love her.

Piper started back and she started leaning in, I looked shocked for a split second, and started leaning in as well, slowly but surely.

I could feel her breaths fasten, and I smirked internally, my lips were almost on hers, I saw Piper close her eyes and I did the same, I leant in faster, ready to finally kiss her,

"DINNER GUYS!"

Leo burst in, and I flew to the other side of the bed, and Piper flew on the opposite side of me.

"Oh am I interrupting, well I was sent in here to get you guys for dinner."

"OK, Leo got it, "Piper muttered, you could see the blush evident on her cheeks, as she regained herself, and walked towards the door, I did the same.

_Great timing Leo!_ I thought to myself,

**Volturi (ARO)**

These vampires, they would be useful, I thought as I paced my chambers. I had just sent Jackson on his important mission that could hurt or help us in our quest to get those newborns.

Ever since Jackson had joined our guard, he had been much help to us.

I had taken Jackson under my wing, as a son. He was the perfect image of what I wanted in a son.

Jackson wasn't hard on the eyes. He had a light completion, with dark brown hair, and was built well. He must've been a very suspicious person when he was human. We found Jackson, outside of the Town of Volterra, when we were coming back from dealing with the Cullen's over a year ago.

Jackson was wandering around, looking for something to eat. He obviously knew the rules, since he hadn't gone into Volterra, but he was looking very hungry and desperate. We decided to take pity on the vampire. I read his mind, and it seemed like his creator was dead. His memory was fuzzy, but he had power, so we took him back to Volterra. And I'm glad we did because his power helps us greatly.

His power is marvelous, he can sense the powers, of all newborns on the planet, and track them down. He can also tell me how powerful they are.

The only downside to his power is we don't know what kind of powers the newborn has, just that they will be very powerful, and a great addition to the guard. Jackson is also basically immune to any sort of power, even I can't see into his brain.

A couple days ago, Jackson had a major lapse. We were walking, down the Volterra Castle, talking about these newborns that were mildly powerful.

When Jackson fell to the floor, screaming for bloody murder, I had to carry him back to his chambers, and I waited for his screaming fit to end. It took his at least five minutes to call himself down. To where he could tell what happened. Newborns in forks, extremely powerful, He couldn't tell how many because of their powers, but one thing is certain I wanted those vampires.

I knew for certain that the only known coven in Forks is the Olympic Coven, and they had already outsmarted us once, but I will not allow them to gain these new vampires.

I want those new vampires more than I do Alice and Edward.

"Jackson, you must find these vampires, and report to me." I told Jackson.

"Yes, Father," Jackson said

"And Edward won't know you are there because he won't be able to sense you nobody will. Don't let anybody see you,"

Jackson nodded and rushed away.

It was one day until Jackson came back toward to report to me.

I was sitting in the main throne room with Caius and Marcus. We were waiting for our food, to come.

When someone burst in, "Hello! Greetings!, Salutations Father," a deep voice yelled through the chambers

Caius and Marcus groaned at the sound of my son's voice and I distinctively heard Caius mutter,

"It was quieter when he was gone,"

"I heard that Uncle C!" Jackson yelled toward Caius, I smiled at my son.

"Jackson you have returned, I trust that you have found what I sent you for?" I asked

"Yes, I have, and you'll be surprised, at how many!" Jackson said

That had me and my brothers interested,

"How many?" I asked, intrigued

"Four, and their strong, real strong." Jackson replied

"Names, and creators," Caius asked

"Annabeth Chase, the smart one; Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, not so smart, Annabeth Chases Mate, leader persona; Jason Grace, leader persona; Leo Valdez, smart, street smart, all of their creators were of the Cullen Clan."

"Did you see them use these powers?" Marcus slurred out,

"No, they were in the Cullen house."

"Did they see you?" I asked,

"I don't know, I don't think so. I think Annabeth saw me. Someone also tried to follow me, but I stopped."

"Who was the strongest out of the four?" I asked annoyed that I send my son one thing to do with one task and one thing not to do, and he does it anyway.

"Annabeth, her aura was brighter than the other boys,"

"Aura?" Marcus asked, since he wasn't as involved with Jackson's life as well as the rest of us.

"I see newborn powers with aura, if they're bright then there powerful, if there dim then it's nothing we need to worry about, if there is no aura then that particular newborn doesn't have any powers what so ever. Annabeths aura was blinding bright, the other were bearable but still caused me a headache even looking at them."

We all processed the information, if they were already THAT powerful and they had just been 'born' a couple days, then we would have to carefully plan our attack to take them away from the Cullen's, but knowing the Cullen's they would have already left now that I made this decision and will be out gathering witnesses as we speak.

"We must gather fighters and will strike in two months, when the trees are bare!" I exclaimed in the chamber, Marcus and Caius nodded their heads vigorously, and rushed off to do what I had declared.

I looked toward Jackson, "I have a task for you son," I said with an evil glint.

"Yes dad, "he said hesitantly,

"I want you to spy on the newborns, I don't want them to find you, or even see you, I want you to befriend one of them, preferably one of the girls, so when you come back to me, it will leave her heartbroken and easily can be taken."

"Yes sir," Jackson answered, he bowed and started to walk to his chambers,

"And Jackson…"

He looked back and answers "Yes?"

"Don't come back, at all. I will see you on the day

"Yes sir," Jackson said obediently, and he walked out of the room.

Oh Carlisle, you better watch out, the faster your 'family' is eradicated. The faster I can take your prizes.

**Piper**

The Denali clan came first, 2 days after everybody left. The Denali's pulled up in a sleek Black Mercedes, but the people that came out of the car were even more stunning. We stood on the porch of the house; the Denali clan came out of the car one by one, each with a shocked look on their faces, like they couldn't believe who was standing there. On man had his eyes fixed on me in particular.

This man was about 5'11, with dark black hair, contrasting his olive cast to pale skin. His perplexing golden eyes, just like the rest of the Cullen's. A woman rushed to his side in a blur, I assumed this was his mate. She was shorter than her mate, and had dark brown hair that went down her waist; her pale skin had an olive tint to it which mad her piercing golden eyes pop out. It would have been easier to say they might have been siblings, if the woman wasn't clinching on to the man. With a shock, I realized that they were Carmen and Eleazar. Carlisle told us about them. Apparently, Eleazar was a part of the Volturi, who apparently wanted to capture us. Carlisle and Edward told us about them, the Volturi recruited him because he could sense abilities. I hoped that Eleazar could help us with our powers, understand them and tell us what they are.

The next people were two beautiful blondes.

The first one had long, curly strawberry blonde hair, and looked around 5'5" though she may have been shorter.

What surprised me was she looked like a woman, instead of a teenager like most of the Cullen's had looked.

It's just the way she held herself, like she was some sort of leader.

I quickly realized that this was Tanya the leader of the Denali Clan. I also remember that Edward once told me that Tanya had a crush on him, until he denied her for Bella. Maybe I could help with that.

The next blonde out of the car was just as stunning; she had long pale blonde hair, straight as silk. She was taller than Tanya I would guess she looked around 5'6".

A guy stepped out right after the beautiful blonde, and grabbed her hand, as a gesture of love, or to show all the men on the porch that she was his. I didn't know.

The guy he was tall, sort of lanky build to him. His long sandy colored hair reached his neck and was tied back, with a band. Small stubble surfaced on his chin, still very attractive. I could already tell that we were going to be friends. The only ones left to remain unnamed were Garret and Kate, so I assumed they were the couple holding hands.

Tanya looked at us with her golden eyes calculating us, skeptically "Who are you and what are you doing in the Cullen's house?"

"We live here" Percy stated smoothly.

Nessie choose this moment to run from my side over to Carmen and Eleazar, Carmen bent down to hold the little girl as she ran into her arms.

Nessie lifted her hand, probably showing her what she had seen and everything that had happened since.

"Oh my goodness, the Volturi really has lost their minds, have they not?" Carmen asked Nessie.

"I know, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, Percy they are my family now, I don't want to lose them." Nessie told Carmen.

Carmen looked towards Eleazar, "You must watch," she insisted

Eleazar leant forward, and Nessie delicately placed her small hand on Eleazar's face. His eyes widen, while watching the pictures, and he closed them while watching, when Nessie finally pulled away.

"If the Volturi want you that bad, you must have powers that are unimaginable," Eleazar said slowly.

"Are we sure we can trust them, I mean they are newborns," Garrett said, slowly

"We can handle a few newborns, if they lose control. But look at them they're just standing there. They look perfectly in control Garrett, don't be a worry wart" Kate told her mate smiling up at him.

Nessie continued showing them the pictures she wanted to be shown until they were persuaded like Carmen and Eleazar.

"I want to see they're amazing powers, if we can help them we shall" Tanya decreed.

Eleazar looked towards us, and slowly made his way towards the porch; he looked at Leo first,

"May I?" He asked,

"Ummm… what exactly are you going to do?"

"Just sense you, see what kind of powers you have, and if we can help you use them," Eleazar explained.

"Okay," Leo said still confused,

Eleazar placed his hands on Leo's head, and closed his eyes, Leo's eyes were looking all over the place, until he looked straight at me with the words HELP ME plastered all over his face.

I shrugged, and he let Eleazar do what he needed to do.

One by one Eleazar came to each of us and did the exact same thing.

At the end, he looked extremely surprised,

"We have some extremely powerful vampire here's, I can see why Aro wants' you so bad," Eleazar said,

"Well can you help us, with our powers or not?" Jason asked exasperated, I knew he hated the Volturi, and we haven't even met them yet. They just seemed like people that we wouldn't like.

"Of course we can," Eleazar said,

I smiled a slow smile, "Well then, let's get started."

**END OF CHAPTER SIX! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER, JUST BECAUSE YOU GET INSIGHT ON THE VOLTURI, NOW I WANT TO PUT MORE VOLTURI IN THIS STORY BECAUSE I LOVED HOW IT TURNED OUT. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER 4, I'LL SUM IT UP. I SAID DEMETRI FOUND THEM, BUT I JUST INTRODUCED JACKSON, AND HE SPIED ON THEM! NOT DEMETRI, OKAY AND THE VOLTURI WILL COME TWO MONTHS FROM NOW IN THE STORY. THAT'S ALL I CHANGED! OMG! I JUST LOVE JACKSON; I HAD TO CREATE SOMEONE NEW FOR THE VOLTURI IF I WAS GOING TO INTRODUCE THE VOLTURI IN THE STORY WHICH I DID. OH AND JASON AND PIPER ALMOST KISS! AHHHHH! I ALSO DON'T KNOW IF ELEAZAR REALLY HAS TO LAY HANDS ON PEOPLE TO SENSE THEIR POWERS BUT IN MY STORY HE DOES SO DEAL WITH IT! NOW I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHAPTER 7 TIL NEXT TIME MY DARLINGS!**

**OKKAYY? **

**I THOUGHT THIS MIGHT BE FUN THE FIRST PERSON TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION GETS A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**(IF I GET GOOD RESPONSES OUT OF THIS I MIGHT DO IT ON EVERY CHAPTER!)**

**Have you heard the saying what goes up must come down? Well what goes up and never goes down?**


End file.
